Already known in the art are headrest assemblies for motor vehicles whose position can be adjusted relative to the seatback, e.g., in height. Such headrest assemblies often exhibit a headrest, a guide rod and a locking pin, wherein the locking pin keeps the headrest in its vertical position.
For example, publication EP 0 822 117 B1 describes a vehicle seat with a backrest, which is upwardly elongated by a headrest. The headrest is held by at least one rigid pin, which vertically glides with a certain pivoting clearance toward the front in a bushing joined with the backrest. The headrest is angularly pressed toward the back into a rest position by a spring that is held in front of the bushing and acts on the pin. In the rest position, a locking member rigidly joined with the bushing prevents the pin from vertically sliding.